Sokka's Must Read Letter
by year of the snake
Summary: Sokka writes a letter to who? Why is this letter so important to him? Toph must find out! Set in and around The runaway episode. This a funny short chapter story. Enjoy. Song Fic.
1. Lipstick

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, The very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescent moon (at mediaminer).

**Sokka's Must Read Letter**

It all started with a joke, a sarcastic comment really but that's how Sokka's life is. Toph is always getting the better of him.

He was just minding his own business, okay so he was minding the money that Katara foolishly put him in charge of. Sokka had gotten Katara so upset about her money skills that she shoved that duty off on him.

"She made this look so easy. How does Katara manage to buy so much with so little? I never knew money was so hard." Sokka complained silently.

Toph's ultra-fine-tuned ears heard him. "Money's easy Sokka."

"Yeah?" he questioned anxiously.

"Yeah. When you have it you can spend it, when you don't," she snatched away the coin he held, "you can't. See now you can't spend this one." Toph stuck it in her clothes. "If I can help liberate more money feel free to call me." She walked off towards the village. There was a spicy food that Sokka's donation made it possible for her to try.

"I will… Hey wait a second!" She bustled away faster. "Give that back Toph!"

Sokka tried to catch her but she was gone before he could even stand. "Darn earth-bender!" he grumbled.

When she cam back they had a training session for Aang that turned into a battle between Toph and Katara.

Toph and Katara ended up covered in mud. Toph just bended the mud off. When they stopped 'training' for the day Toph, Sokka and Aang went into town. Katara stayed behind to clean herself and her clothes.

When he mentioned his desire to get a messenger hawk because, "…then I won't have to talk to anyone…"

Toph said, "I have to say I like the idea of not talking to you."

He didn't show it but that really stung him. When he said anyone he hadn't meant Toph as well.

Toph found an enjoyable way to gain the funds to save his brain. Scams.

But of course Katara found out but even her warning didn't slow them down. They continued their scams.

Sokka found a wanted poster of Toph. He would have kept it but Toph bribed, ahem, paid him highly for it. And thus Sokka got his bird, a messenger hawk he named Hawky.

"Very original." Toph teased his name.

That night after another fight between Katara and Toph he tried his Hawky out. His attempt at negotiations made a bigger mess between Toph and Katara. It was brought acutely to his attention that Toph couldn't read or write. At that moment a plan to ease his pain without Toph's constant teasing formed. And his messenger hawk could help. He never felt more like a genius then he did at that moment.

The next day Katara and Toph went into town together to pull off the ultimate scam. Turning Toph in for the reward, then her escaping.

Aang had to do some training while they were gone so Sokka had time to execute his plan.

He dug out a fresh, clean slip of paper. This would be pure poetry! He could hardly wait.

Putting the ink-filled brush to the page he began. Before he finished he rummaged through Katara's bag. Sokka smiled when he found what he needed.

Once he was through with his letter he put it in Hawky's cylinder. Then he didn't even let the hawk fly. He took the letter back out, read it and put it in his sleeping bag with a huge smile. Sokka confused Hawky.

Aang came back after his practice time. One look at Sokka and he knew something was different. A second look and he knew what it was.

"Sokka are you wearing lipstick?"

"Uh… Yes." He thought up a lie quickly. "Haven't you even wondered what lipstick felt like?"

"Not really. But you would already know Sokka. Remember when we visited Kyoshi Island and you dressed as a Kyoshi warrior?"

Sokka covered promptly, "I wondered if fire nation lipstick felt the same."

"And does it?" Aang was starting to laugh.

"Somewhat." Truth be told Sokka couldn't remember what any of the Kyoshi Warrior makeup felt like.

"I see." laughed Aang.

Sokka grumbled and rushed to wash it off before Toph and Katara got back.

Soon the lipstick was forgotten. The girls should've been back by now but they weren't. The boys should be hearing their laughs but they didn't. So they went to get them. They met Combustion Man in town. They all managed to escape.

414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141

Hi everyone! Here is they first chapter of my first ever Avatar: The Last Air-bender fan fiction! Yay! This story is based on a song which shall be revealed at the closing of this story. But if you have any guesses feel free to state them in a review. This story is focused on parts we didn't see just before, in and after the episode called The Runaway.

Sorry to those who are reading or fans of my Bored With Mine Borrowed Yours Inuyasha fan fiction. I know I am the latest I have ever been on getting the next chapter out. Deadlines have kept me away from the family computer. I will get it out soon, I hope. But until then be kind with me. I have had a lot to do lately, no excuse I know but true. I'm sorry again.

Anyway Happy April Fools Day! I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Please review.


	2. Funky Smelling Bag

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, The very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescent moon (at mediaminer).

**Chapter 2**

Every night after Toph said something sarcastic that hurt Sokka's feelings or when Sokka needed a boost there would be crinkling sounds after everyone else was asleep. Sokka would read and even reread the letter, the letter he had addressed to himself.

Toph woke up a few times to this crinkling and finally she had to know what Sokka read of often. So one day when he was doing his sword fighting routine, which lasted a few hours everyday Toph went through his things. She finally found a paper that felt like it had ink on it that wasn't a map. It was rolled up with his sleeping bag. She had to crawl inside the funky smelling bag to get it but she was determined.

Toph had to think. 'Now who should I take this to, to find out what it says? Katara or Aang? They're both pansies when it comes to this stuff. But Katara did go through my things, yet would she reveal to me something that is her brother's? Aang might read it if I don't tell him it's Sokka's. then again he might read it anyway. I'll take it to Aang.' She quickly put everything back.

"Twinkle-Toes!" Toph called.

Aang, who was practicing air maneuvers with Appa and Momo glided down.

"What is it Toph?"

"I need you to read this." She shoved the paper into his chest hard.

Twinkle-Toes looked at the letter. "Toph this is addressed to Sokka. It's not right to read someone else's mail."

"It's Sokka's? I found it on the ground." Toph added in her mind, 'In his sleeping bag on the ground.' "Aren't you curious what it says?"

"No."

"Really? I bet it say something important. Maybe it says something about you. But you're not curious." Toph yanked it Aang's hands. "I'll just see if Katara will read it." She turned and started walking away.

Aang fought it he really did. But the lure was too much for him. He landed himself in front of the slow moving blind girl. "I'll read it."

'I thought you'd say that.' thought Toph.

Aang read the letter. "Dear Sokka, You are the…" He trailed off. It confused him. "I don't understand."

"Well what does it say?"

"Umm… I'm not sure I should tell you…" Toph ripped the letter from his hands.

"Fine I'll take it to Katara!" She huffed off to find Katara. Aang trailed after her. "Katara," she began when she felt Katara's vibrations, "will you read something to me?"

"Sure Toph, what is it?"

"I'll know when you read it to me."

"I suggest you read it to yourself first." suggested Aang.

Toph glared at him. 'How dare you!?!' she thought. Aang gulped training with Toph would be ultra-dangerous for the next few days.

Katara read through the letter confused. It was addressed to Sokka, in Sokka's handwriting but when she got to the bottom she was even more confused.

"Toph did you ask Sokka to write a letter to himself?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's from you." Recalling what it said Katara began to laugh.

"Tell me what it says." Toph said.

"I-I think it's for Sokka to tell you." Katara stuttered.

Toph was so upset she kicked the earth once and an entire mountain range rippled the earth. She stole the note back and went toward the highest of the mountains.

Sokka just missed her. He came back rubbing his tushie. "Why did Toph feel the need bruise my hinnie"

Aang and Katara looked at each other. They didn't know whether to be nervous or laugh.

Katara fought snickers as she said, "I don't know. Maybe she was being affectionate." Aang and Katara laughed.

"Right…" Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys buy imported cactus juice or something?"

Katara laughed harder remembering how Sokka and Toph 'stuck together' in that desert.

"What's with everyone today?"

"Nothing blue eyes." Aang said. Aang chuckled and Katara giggled.

"Okay… Well I'm gonna go take a bath. If Toph comes back while I'm gone… Nevermind I'll talk to her tonight."

4204204204204204204204204204204204204204202420420420420420420420

Hey everyone. I finally got around to putting the next chapter of Sokka's Must Read Letter out. What do you think? Let me know. Thanks. Type again soon.


	3. To Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, The very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right. **

**By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescent moon (at mediaminer).**

**Chapter 3**

After he was gone Aang asked, "So Sokka likes Toph huh?"

"I guess so."

"I thought he liked Suki."

"Me too."

Toph was causing avalanches in the Toph-made mountains and Sokka was soaking in nearby water wondering what was going on.

Toph didn't talk much at dinner. Katara and Aang made some odd comments and Sokka talked a tiny bit but spent most of his time wondering what happened between these three to make them act so strangely. All this combined to make Sokka need to read his note that night.

When he was certain everyone was asleep he tried to find it. Sokka began franticly and quietly tearing his stuff apart but couldn't find his letter.

"Looking for this?" Toph's voice asked. She was holding his letter very casually.

"Toph, where'd you get that?"

"I found it." 'In your stuff.' she thought to herself.

"Well… Um… Can I have it back please?" he questioned nervously.

"If you tell me what it is."

"It's a love letter from Suki." he lied.

And she caught him in it. "Sokka I'm blind but that doesn't mean I don't know when you're lying."

Sokka slapped his forehead. 'Duh!' he thought.

Toph demanded, "Now tell me the truth."

"Really, it's just a letter from Suki." he tried again hoping that telling it twice would make it more real to her.

She marched up to him, grabbed him by the collar and earth-bended the ground beneath her to make it so she with her diminutive height, was taller than him. Toph held him off the ground.

"Tell me the truth. What does it say!?!" she breathed furiously. The fire in her blind eyes would kill a man like The Wildman.

Sokka gulped. "Fine I'll read it to you. Just let's get back on level ground."

Toph dropped him and he stumbled onto his sore bum. "Ow!" muttered Sokka as Toph earth-bended her platform back to where it had been before.

They settled near the fire so Sokka could see to read.

He began at the beginning. Which is probably the best place to start.

42742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742742

Hi everyone! I left you hanging huh? Well the next chapter is the last one. So yeah, no guesses what that song is yet. If anyone guesses I will give you a hug through my computer.

Ah, I wonder what the letter says, what will Toph do when she finds out? Tune in next time and see. And REVIEW.

Thank you, bye.


	4. It Burns

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. Nor do I own the song I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter by: Billy Williams, I'm not sure who does… The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescent moon (at mediaminer).

**Chapter 4**

"Dear Sokka,

You are the handsomest man I have ever seen, or the handsomest man I have ever not seen. If you're half as handsome as you sound then you must knock the ladies dead.

When I sense your eyes on me I want to turn and kiss you 'til you can't breath. If I could see them I'm sure those blue eyes of yours would steal my soul.

And there are two things I want you to remember no matter what I say you're a hilarious genius. The other is,

**I love you.**

Love always,

Toph, your Blind Bandit"

Sokka didn't tell her about the kisses he'd placed on the bottom with Katara's lipstick.

She punched him in the arm hard.

"Ow!" he complained rubbing the newly tender spot.

"If you're gonna write for me at least make it sound like me Meat-For -Brains." Toph stood up.

"Huh?"

"Handsome? I'm blind! I don't care what you look like. I didn't even know you had blue eyes. Nor do I know what blue is. I'll concede that you're a genius of sorts but you're only funny when you mean to be half the time. And 'steal my soul' you must've gotten that from Ty Lee on one of her more grounded days."

Toph went to her resting spot and plopped down. She was asleep mere seconds.

Sokka looked at his letter in a depressed sort of way. Then he reread it. "She's right," he whispered, "that does sound like something Ty Lee might say." He laughed silently at his stupidity.

Sokka realized something. Toph didn't deny she loved him. And she said nothing about wanting to kiss him whenever he looked at her. He grinned widely. So he did have a chance at the lovely heiress… Or she didn't say he didn't.

He kissed one of the kisses on the bottom of the page. Then he threw the paper into the fire. It burned the part that said she loved him last.

'Toph,' he thought, 'every time I think you're watching me through you're rocky element I want to kiss you crazy. I'll wait so you'll forget this night then I will get those kisses.'

**The End**

429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429429

Hey everyone! I wrote this on a lark. It is based on the song I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Write Myself a Letter by: Billy Williams. I couldn't help it. I heard the song one night and the idea stuck with me until I wrote it. After all it is the perfect song for Tokka (Toph/Sokka).

Lyrics:

I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter

And make believe it came from you

I'm gonna write words oh so sweet

They're gonna knock me off my feet

A lotta kisses on the bottom

I'll be glad I got 'em

I'm gonna smile and say

I hope you're feeling better

I'll close with love the way you do

I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter

And I'm gonna make believe it came from you

Oh yeah

I'm gonna write words oh so sweet

They're gonna knock me off my feet

A lotta kisses on the bottom

I'll be glad I got 'em

I'm gonna sit right down and write myself a letter

And I'm gonna make believe it came from you

Oh yeah

I'm gonna make believe it came from you

Oh yeah

See what I mean, isn't it a perfect song for them. Hehe!

Let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
